youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/Another One on the Chopping Block
Another lousy Youtuber has just made the chopping block. His name is the Green Scorpion, aka Oscar Duarte. In case you don't know, I'll fill you in: He's a countdown maker known for his analytical work, and he happens to like scorpions, is a fan of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, and a talented piano player. At first he was very promising and one of my inspirations if I were to make countdowns in the future. Unfortunately, like other people I've ranted about in the Chaos Theatre, his lists just got worse as time went on! Like Rabbidluigi, his vids became lackluster around 2015, and he made some Let's Plays that were bland. I believe it all started when he was doing many of his Weapons Month videos. Much like Will, his topics may sound great, unfortunately it's only in the eye of the beholder. For the longest time, I've been making quite a few brainstorms of my own to challenge his contenders. And I hated not just his Weapons vids, but everything in between including his Halloween specials, his Dragons list (much like the Quarter Guy's), his Voice Actors, or his pathetic atrocity known as Top 10 Video Game Scorpions (which just screams, LAZINESS!!) Another letdown was his last list for Patreon Month, that was delayed by three months, his Top 10 Characters I Hate to Love. During Patreon Month, I made a decision that if he continues to lead down the dull path, I'd boycott him; and sure enough, I did. That isn't to say that his previous pisspoor idea was the collab with Joshscorcher they made on Christmas Eve, known as Top 12 Gaming Siblings. Much like several of Oscar's putridity, it just kept getting more difficult to compare to, as I kept skimming for suitable entries yet I found two or three that were tolerable. And then, he did 11 More Weapon Masters, and Top 10 Video Game Cats which I never cared for, despite the latter having a female collaborator. He used to be an interesting guy, but Oscar really was deceitful with his ideas. I never even bothered when he recently said that his old CPU was fried, and lost all his content, including recordings for his lame LPs. Yeah, I was THAT indifferent. It had also happened since Christmas Eve, when I told myself I was abandoning ship. I couldn't believe I was fooled by his older works like Top 10 Animals, or Water Levels, or his collab of his Horror Games w/ Macy, or his Heroes and Villains (which were his first vids he created), or even that one vid when he made a tag team with his girlfriend, Ignis. I used to think Oscar was a really aspiring person, but then I was just slapped in the face and lost interest in that rotten hombre! I may not abhor him as much as I did with the asinine Autarch of Flame, or Rabbidluigi, but nevertheless, he was no longer fascinating anymore. I really wanted to keep following him, as he was consistently good much like Fawful's Minion, Itionoben, or Phantomstrider. But sadly, that just wasn't the case. I even sometimes have visions in which his mascot, Scorpion, would catch me with his deadly whip, say "Get over here!", and then I'd use an electric current to shock him silly! That was how much I was beginning to despise him. Oscar, if you happen to be reading this, and I hope you are, let me just say, "Adios, hijo de puta!!" Category:Blog posts